haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
FANTASISTA
FANTASISTA is chapter 121 of the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai light novel series. It is chapter nine of volume ten. Summary For the first time since the Christmas party, Kodaka unintentionally meets with Yukimura at the entrance to St. Chronica's Academy. She asks if he's headed home to which he replies he is. He does so frantically due to Yukimura wearing a more mature outfit than the one she wore at the party. Still frantic, Kodaka exclaims that he didn't know she owned clothing like that, and she says she bought them recently with Aoi Yusa as Christmas is the day the winner is decided. Kodaka, not knowing exactly what that meant, tells her that the outfit suits her really well. Yukimura thanks him for the compliment in a womanly fashion, though, Kodaka finds it strange that she's also somewhat, manly at the same time. Something that contradicts her former behavior of wanting to be a true man. Kodaka mentions that he probably looks bad with black hair, but Yukimura confirms otherwise. Her always wanting Kodaka in the light makes him want her to spoil him. Afterward, she asks about the paper in his hand. With some hesitation, he tells her that it's a club resignation form. In thought, he wonders if he's just an obstacle. The main offender behind the Neighbor's Club's friction. Though, despite this, he still managed to be the key to the members' relationships. All but Sena had joined the club because of him. When he left the club, the only people who kept it going were Yukimura and Sena. In leaving the club, Kodaka also initialized its eventual collapse, ironically. Knowing Yozora and how the others feel in regards to her, Kodaka thinks the club will survive with his coming absence. He thinks that the only other thing that could help to form the Neighbor's Club of his dreams would be him disappearing for good. Outside Kodaka's thoughts, Yukimura asks him if he hopes to resign from the Neighbor's Club as he replies "yes." He explains that Yozora and Sena just recently became friends, and with him gone, there will no longer be any issues within the club. She inquires about these "issues," and Kodaka shakenly states that it's romance. Romance will greatly affect the longevity and performance of the club. Yukimura asks if he views friendship in higher regard than love. He exclaims that that's correct and goes on to explain himself. Yukimura headbutts him in the chin after asking about Rika. Unquestionably upset, Yukimura says that Kodaka's feelings for Rika are not those of friendship, but those of love. Shocked, Yukimura repeated herself and added that she feels the same about Kodaka. Kodaka thinks deeply about Rika and how they've interacted with one another. He comes to the conclusion that he does love her and that they rejected each other. Quite distressed, a useless smile formed on Kodaka's face. Back in his thoughts, he remembers back to his fight with Rika on the rooftop and how she asked him about his feelings toward the other club members. He thinks back on the many mistakes he made within the club. How pained he made others. Back in reality, Yukimura asks him if he finally understands, and he replies that he does. Staring into nothing, he thinks about how blind he was to everything. It was almost laughable how ignorant he was. Yukimura reiterates that she shares the same feelings he has for Rika, for him. Trying to make certain what was happening, Kodaka tries to ask "what?," but Yukimura struck him with a sudden kiss before his words could escape his mouth. The kiss lasted for ten sensation-filled seconds, and after, Yukimura tells him that she likes him and asks him out. Still distressed, shocked and filled with many other emotions, Kodaka accepts her affections.